The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling a conveyor, and in particular to an apparatus for controlling an electirc elevator.
Electic elevators are generally mounted in buildings for the purpose of transferring people and/or goods from one floor of the building to another. A known type of electirc elevator has a cab for loading people and/or goods and a door provided on each of the floors of the building through which people get in or out of the cab. A displaying panel is usually provided above or beside the door to indicate the number of a floor on which the cab is at the current time and the direction in which the cab is running. The displaying panel of an electric elevator of a conventional type, however, cannot show the current weight load in the cab of the electric elevator. In most cases, people waiting to take the elevator cannot know whether or not the cab of the elevator which they are waiting for has reached its maximum load capacity until the cab arrives at the floor on which they are waiting. If the cab has reached its maximum load capacity, they must then decide another alternative, namely waiting for the next arrival of the cab, waiting for a different cab (if such alternative exists), or reaching the floor they intend to go by taking the stairs. A conventional elevator, designed and arranged to permit a full loaded cab to stop at a floor, to open and close its door although no one get in or out of the cab, is relatively inefficient and time consuming both for its passengers and for the people waiting to take the elevator. Additionally, an elevator operating in such a manner will also consume more electric power.